Scorpio (Dirty Harry)
Scorpio (real name: Charles Davis) was the main antagonist of the 1971 film'' Dirty Harry''. he was a ruthless psychopathic serial killer who killed young women in San Francisco and was chased by Harry Callahan. He was portrayed by Andrew "Andy" Robinson. In the Film & Death Scorpio was a grounds keeper at a football stadium who decided to extort San Francisco by killing people. He first appears at the beginning of the film were he uses a sniper rifle to kill a young woman swimming in a pool. He then leaves a note of his demands for the police. When "Dirty" Harry arrives at the crime scene he finds the note. Scorpio demands that he be paid 100 thousand dollars or he will kill a catholic priest or a black person. Later on a helicopter patrol spots Scorpio as he is about to kill a black man with his sniper rifle. Scorpio is prevented from killing but manges to escpae. Much later on, Scorpio kills a ten year old black boy by shooting part of his face off with the sniper rifle. The police then set up a trap for Scorpio. Since Scorpio said he would kill a Catholic Priest, the Harry and his partner Chico Gonzalez stake out on the church rooftop at night waighting for Scorpio to arrive. Scorpio arrives with the intention to kill a priest and is caught off guard when Harry begins shooting at him. Scorpio and Harry shoot at each other but Scorpio manages to escape and murders a police officer in the process. Scorpio enraged at the police kidnaps a 14 year old girl and buries her alive. He demands money or he will leave her to die. The police are able to identify that she is really been kidnapped becuase Scorpio sent them one of her teeth that he pulled out with pliers. The Police Dept gathered a whole bag full of thousands of dollars and Harry volunteered to be the bag man. Chico accompanied Harry. During that night Scorpio had harry run from phone booth to phone booth to make sure Harry was alone and not bringing back up. Chico and Harry kept in contact with ear piece communicators and Chico kept out of sight from Scorpio. When Harry met Scorpio face to face, Scorpio began beating up Harry. Scorpio betrayed his promise that he would let the girl go and would now kill Harry. Luckily Gonzalez showed up to rescue Harry but ended up getting shot but survived. Harry stabbed Scorpio in the leg with a switchblade yet Scorpio escaped again. However Scorpio now had a permanent limp and ran funny. Harry went to the doctor that treated Scorpio's leg wound and revealed where Scorpio lived. Harry went to the football stadium and chased after Scorpio. He interrogated Scorpio by stepping on his wounded leg so he would tell where the girl was buried. Sadly the girl was discovered dead. Scorpio was released from custody becuase his rights were violated and Harry illegally entered the area. Scorpio made sure Harry wouldn't follow him anymore by paying a thug to brutally beat him up. That way he made it look like Harry had been harrassing him and would get him off his back. Scorpio's last plan was hijacking a school bus and holding the kids hostage. Harry disobeyed the mayor and chief and went to ruin Scorpio's plan. He intercepted the bus and jumped right on top of it. Scorpio crashed the bus and the two had a brief shootout at the factory. Scorpio then saw a boy fishing and quickly held him hostage. He demanded that Harry put the gun down. Harry pretended to put it down, but then quickly shot Scorpio in the arm. As Harry approached the wounded killer he told him he lost count of how many shots he fired and asked if he would risk the chance of trying to kill Harry. Scorpio thought a moment and then grabbed his gun and laughted maniacally. Harry immediately shot and killed Scorpio and Scorpio fell into a lake. Harry watched Scorpio's dead body float away and then threw his police badge at the dead body. Personality Scorpio is incredibly sadistic and psychopathic. He takes immense joy in killing and feels no remorse for his crimes or victims. He is always ready and willing to kill to avoid capture. He is even willing to take great amounts of physical pain to get ahead of his adversaries. Although apparently insane, Scorpio has a very collected mind. He remembers to wears gloves so as to not leave behind any finger prints. He also convinced everybody that his nemesis, "Dirty" Harry Callahan, was the one responsible for his facial injuries when in fact Scorpio paid someone to do it to him. However, he can be seen to get anxious when unable to kill his intended targets. He was obviously frustrated when he temporarily lost sight of a man he decided to kill, and desperately tryied to spot him again. Scorpio appears to be very confident in himself. He is almost always seen to be casually walking towards his sniping spots and searching for victims. During his and Harry's final showdown, he believed he would come out on top and attempted to reach for his pistol, only to be blown to an oblivion. Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Hijackers Category:Complete Monster Category:Rapists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Masked Villain